Talk:Elmocize
Title card Do we need to keep the title card now that we have both video covers? -- Ken (talk) 06:47, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :What's wrong with the title card? We have them on dozens of pages. —Scott (talk) 16:32, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::It also anchors the page, since it's the same dimensions as the infobox, while the video covers are below. Otherwise you'd have blank space, or have to choose one of the covers to move up (the VHS came first but the present image is to small). The side by side comparison as it stands seems pretty effective. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 20:03, 3 April 2009 (UTC) :::Well, here's what I was thinking. Do we want to treat video titles as productions (and put the title card on top), or as merchandise (and put the cover on top)? I know we've been talking about how to lay out the video pages before, and right now, there are a few title cards on top, but I didn't know if they were there on purpose, or just because the page didn't have any covers at the time. Would it be a huge job to try to get all the title cards (which would solve some spacing and balance concerns), or would we rather have video pages look like record pages, with the cover on top? I'm not sure how I feel about it yet, so I wanted to see what other people think. -- Ken (talk) 03:33, 4 April 2009 (UTC) ::::I think we simply take it on a case by case basis rather than force all of the pages to be absolutely identical. Most of the titles are basically both productions and merchandise; some are in more of a clip show format, while others are wholly (or mostly) original. In cases, like Three Bears and a New Baby or more recent releases, where the content is actual episodes edited (or even unedited) and nothing new outside of credits and maybe a title card, the latter doesn't seem to add anything and covers are fine. Similarly, most of the early clip show releases like Learning About Letters featured bland, standardized titles which don't really show anything and are usually not needed as anchors. As is, it's less of an image issue than that a lot of the home video pages need basic work to begin with. Some have cut and pasted DVD menu listings, which can be misleading for old VHS titles that were reissued, but more to the point are generally less revealing, complete, and informative than a careful sketch/scene listing would be. One or two pages (The Best of Kermit on Sesame Street) have been reformatted like the episode guides, but others haven't. Some lack even basic information beyond those DVD menu listings. So since so many pages need to be reworked, this particular question will likewise depend. I don't think every video needs a title card (and it would be a huge task especially with regards to VHS only releases which are not readily avilable; for the in print stuff, it would be work but probably doable if we had a list to go from), but most of those that already have a card are fine, and original material especially tends to benefit from one, or cases like this where (apart from falling in the middle, with a greater proportion of original scenes and plot) it helps the page look better. That's my take, anyway. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:53, 4 April 2009 (UTC)